


Yellow Raincoat

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Hannah were walking around Oxford minding their own business when the unimagineable happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“I am not going into another shop.” Sophie groaned as I dragged her down the high street in Oxford, heading in the direction of the Westgate centre.

“Just one more.” I told her and she rolled her eyes as I lead her into the main shopping centre.

“Primark? We’ll be in there all day.” She complained and I just ignored her going through the doors and towards the jeans section.

“I promise we’ll be quick, I just need a new pair of jeans and I wanna look at the coats.” I laughed and she sighed, relenting. 

I couldn’t see any jeans that caught my eye so I pulled Sophie towards the coats, rummaging through the racks. I didn’t usually shop at Primark for coats but I was currently poor so it was all I could afford.

“What about this one?” Sophie held up a hideous yellow raincoat and I laughed grabbing it to try on for a joke.

“Nice coat.” An australian accent told me and I laughed, turning around to see who had addressed us, almost falling over when I saw it was a very familiar face.

“Th-thanks.” I giggled nervously and Sophie wasn’t much more help, just staring at him incredulously.

I was completely thrown by the fact someone I’d never spoken to before had approached us in the middle of Primark, so when I’d realised it was someone famous who I’d been listening to on repeat for about a week, it was safe to say I almost died I was so embarrassed at the fact this was happening whilst wearing a hideous raincoat.

“I guess you’re wondering why I’ve come over here?” Ashton asked me and I nodded uncertainly, not able to find my voice.

“Well you see my two friends over there?” He pointed over to two young boys, about our age, who suddenly seemed to be much more interested in the girls skirts in front of them, than what was going on over here with Ashton.

“The ones who seem to want to buy that floral skirt?” Sophie had found her voice and her sass was back.

“Those are the ones, they’re not gay, promise.” Ashton assured us and I let out a nervous laugh.

“They’ve dragged me around all these shops this afternoon, just so they can follow you guys and it’s been really annoying so long story short, they’re cowards and won’t come over here themselves so here I am asking you for your numbers.” He hurried out in one breath and I looked back over at the boys who were now looking completely the opposite direction.

“No way!” Sophie exclaimed and I looked over at her shocked. Luke and Calum wanted our numbers and she said no, was she crazy?

“I’m not being funny but we don’t know you and the two who actually want to talk to us won’t come over here and ask us for our numbers themselves. You expect to just give you our numbers?” She looked at him, daring him to challenge her. I was grateful she was here, I would’ve been stupid enough to just hand my number over.

“Well I’m Ashton and I’ll go get the boys to come over…” He trailed off, walking back over to the boys.

“I would’ve just given him my number.” I laughed and Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Of course you would.” 

“Should we tell them we know who they are? I mean, it seems kinda mean to pretend we’ve never seen them before in our lives.” I admitted, putting the raincoat back on the racks and looking back at Sophie.

“No because then they’ll have the advantage. We pretend we don’t know who they are and make them work for our numbers.” She smirked, nudging me as they all came back over, Luke and Calum looking anywhere but at us, a slight blush on their cheeks.

“These are the two loonies, Luke is tall and blond and Calum is tall and brown-haired.” Ashton smirked and I couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the other two, they looked beyond uncomfortable.

When we were met with an awkward silence, Ashton gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at his two mates.

“We can’t stand here all day you idiots, either you say something or we’re walking.” Sophie threatened and Calum smirked slightly. He clearly had the crush on her, I looked back at Luke and he was looking anywhere but at the people around him.

“I’m Hannah and this is Sophie.” I introduced ourselves, trying to ease the awkward situation although why I was the one doing that was beyond me, I didn’t think there was anyone more socially inept than me, but then again Luke was looking pretty close to it.

“Hi, sorry about this. Ashton had to interfere.” Calum laughed and with that everyone seemed to relax a little.

“I did! You guys were just gonna drag me shop to shop stalking them! It was weird!” Ashton explained and I smiled. 

“Well I was being dragged from shop to shop with her actually shopping. You should try that sometime.” Sophie smiled and Luke actually looked up briefly before fixing his eyes back on the ground.

“You guys want to get a coffee and then maybe Luke will actually prove he can speak?” Calum suggested, smirking at Luke as he looked up again at the mention of his name. 

“I can speak!” Luke protested half heartedly and I felt sorry for him. I understood being awkward and I remembered that Luke had admitted he hated awkward situations, this was high up on the list of situations I tried to avoid.

“That sounds great.” Sophie smiled at Calum and already I could feel that there was something there.

“Great! Progress!” Ashton smiled at us and I couldn’t help but laugh, he was so enthusiastic all the time and it was infectious.

We followed Calum and Sophie out of the shop, me, Luke and Ashton hanging behind a bit as the other two talked animatedly.

“So what do you and Sophie do, like are you at school or whatever?” Ashton asked me, that grin still on his face.

“Yeah we’re in our final year so we’re leaving soon. What about you guys?” I asked, although I knew the answer I felt it was polite to ask.

“We’re in a band actually.” Luke spoke up and I looked at him and he looked incredibly proud of this.

“Is that why there are three Australian dudes hanging around in Oxford?” I laughed and Luke blushed slightly.

“We’re playing at the O2 tonight.” Ashton supplied and I looked back at Luke who had gone back to looking at the floor.

“What’s your band called?” I asked, remembering what Sophie said about not knowing who they were.  
“5 Seconds Of Summer.” He smiled as he pulled the door to the starbucks open, standing aside to let me follow Calum and Sophie. I caught up with them as they waited for their drinks, trying not to look at how Ashton and Luke were stood by the door whispering intently.

“What can I get you?” The barista asked me and I ordered a hot chocolate, pulling my purse out to pay only to find Luke had pushed in front of me and was ordering his drink and had paid for mine as well.

Sophie caught my eye, smirking and I rolled my eyes at her as I waited for Luke to finish.

“Thanks.” I murmured to him and he shrugged.

“No biggie.” I’d pretty much given up getting any kind of response from him now, he was making it very difficult to have a conversation with.

“Yeah, well, thanks.” I sighed, moving to sit with the others, hoping to maybe get a bit of conversation out of the day. Ashton shot Luke a look but I ignored it, leaning down and resting my head on Sophie’s shoulder. 

I sat up and took a sip of my hot chocolate, stirring my spoon around absentmindedly as I looked out the window. 

“We were just telling Hannah about how we’re performing at the O2 tonight.” Ashton told Sophie and she nodded.

“That sounds exciting, it’s a great venue.” She smiled and I was getting a little sick of pretending we didn’t know who they were.

“Yeah it should be good, shouldn’t it Luke?” Calum stared pointedly at Luke but he just nodded into his coffee.

“I’ve never been to anywhere more posh in my life, if I’m honest with you.” Ashton smirked and I chuckled. I was always told I was posh, but I didn’t like going to Oxford, even I felt out-poshed. 

“Now you know how I feel 100% of the time.” Sophie laughed and Luke cracked a small smile.

“So we were wondering...doyouguyswannacomewatchourshowtonight?” Calum rushed out, blushing slightly as Sophie smiled at him.

“You’re gonna have to say that again mate, I don’t think either of those two heard anything of what you just said.” Ashton laughed.

“We were wondering if you guys wanted to watch us play tonight...but only if you really want to.” Calum spoke slower, his blush getting a deeper shade of red.

“Ummm, about that…” I looked at Sophie, panicking just a little bit but she looked back at me just as alarmed. We hadn’t quite thought our plan through.

“The thing is…” Sophie started and I could feel all three of the boys’ gaze on us. 

“I guess we’re kinda...I mean if you look at it in one light...I guess we’re kinda already going?” I looked at Sophie and she was now trying not to laugh.

“So you’re saying...hang on...so you’re saying you’re already coming tonight because you already have tickets?” Ashton looked at me and I shrugged because yeah that was exactly what I was saying.

“Yeah?” I grimaced, waiting for them all to stand up and just walk away when Luke started laughing.

“All this time you’ve known exactly who we are and you didn’t say?” Ashton actually looked genuinely confused and it was quite adorable.

“Well...yeah. We couldn’t make it too easy for you, knowing we already knew who you are. That ruins all of the fun!” Sophie smirked and Calum started laughing as well, although Ashton still looked confused and slightly taken aback. He probably wasn’t used to this happening, either you knew them or you didn’t and I can imagine most fans probably would’ve acted completely differently to us.

“I don’t really blame you.” Calum smiled at Sophie and I looked over at Luke who was still softly smiling. 

“It was a good thing, it meant we got to know you for you rather than what we see all over the internet.” Sophie shrugged and I had to agree.

“So you’re already coming tonight?” Ashton asked us, and I couldn’t believe he was still trying to work it out.

“Yeah, we got tickets a couple of months ago.” I smiled and Ashton’s face broke out into a huge grin.

“We can get you better tickets! You should come backstage!” He was grinning like a little child and it was hilarious.  
“I’m seeing this as evidence that your music taste is pretty damn awesome.” Calum smirked and I rolled my eyes.

“It’s about the same as yours I guess.” Sophie shrugged and he grinned wider.

“Yeah, we’re seeing All Time Low in Birmingham next Sunday.” I smiled and Luke looked over at me, a grin on his face.

“They’re so good live.” Luke grinned and I hadn’t realised this would get him out of his shell.

“Yeah we saw them back in May in Wolverhampton. They’re one of our favourite bands.” I gestured to me and Sophie and Luke’s face lit up.

“Same! I mean I didn’t see them in Wolverhampton...I don’t even know where that is...but they’re one of our favourite bands as well!” He was chattering away and it was adorable.

“We were hoping that you guys would be supporting them on their UK tour to be honest.” I told him and he laughed.

“That would be an absolute dream come true, but I don’t think we’re big enough for that yet!” He blushed.

“But you guys toured with One Direction? How much bigger can you get?” I asked, slightly confused.

“One Direction are great, but they’re not our inspirations. To tour with All Time Low is an entirely new ball-game.” Luke laughed, his lip ring glinting in the light. 

“Luke’s found his voice!” Ashton interjected, and Luke blushed looking back down at his empty coffee cup.

I laughed, finishing my drink in front of me and pulling my phone out to check for messages. I had a couple of snapchats from Abi and from Dan, causing me to roll my eyes. Abi’s were little funny ones, her showing me her new phone case that she’d just bought and what she was watching on tv. Dan had snapchatted me saying “please talk to me” and “are you ignoring me?” but I just rolled my eyes to look at his messages, all equally clingy and I came to the conclusion that he was being ignored by everyone.

I looked up to see that Luke had been looking over my shoulder at my phone and I wished he hadn’t been. He’d probably have got the wrong idea from it and I wanted explain but thought better, just locking my phone and putting it back in my pocket.

I looked at Sophie and mouthed “Dan” and she rolled her eyes. We both knew how clingy he could be and it was something she’d grown familiar with as well.

But when my phone started ringing I saw Sam was calling me. Frowning I excused myself from the table, walking away and answering.

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked, wondering why he was calling me.

“Are you or are you not sat in Starbucks in Oxford?” He asked me and I frowned.

“Yeah, where are you?” I laughed, thoroughly confused.

“Hang on.” I heard him open a door and he came over to me, grinning.

“I’m right in front of you!” He laughed, reaching down to hug me. I hadn’t seen him in so long and it was really nice to see him.

“Can I come sit with you guys? The bus will be here in like 20 minutes, but it’s so cold.” I nodded and we walked back over to the table, a smile on my face.

I sat beside Sophie with Sam between me and Luke and I couldn’t help but notice the magnificent scowl he had on his face.

“Erm, Sam, this is Ashton, Calum, Sophie and Luke.” I pointed to them all. “And guys this is Sam.”

We were then engulfed in awkward silence and I didn’t know what to say.

“Hannah’s told me so much about you.” Sophie smiled at Sam but then the table fell back into silence. Ashton was looking at Luke and poking him just causing him to scowl further. 

“So Luke, Calum and Ashton are in a band.” I tried to start conversation up and it worked, Sam asking the boys about it. 

“You’re so untactful.” Sophie whispered in my ear and I turned to look at her.

“What do you mean?” I asked her, confused.

“Luke totally thinks you and Sam are a thing.” She clarified and I looked over at Luke who was now playing on his phone as Ash and Sam talked animatedly.

“Why would it matter to him anyway?” I whispered back. I didn’t think me and Luke had particularly hit it off, he was making it very difficult to judge whether or not he was actually interested. He’d probably had his eye on Sophie as well but had got lumped with me because Calum got there first.

“Dude, he’s been acting so awkward because he likes you.” She rolled her eyes for extra effect and I scoffed.

“He barely knows me. Plus it’s so obvious me and Sam aren’t together.” 

“Dude you’re acting like you always do around him, all gooey eyes and shit. You don’t even know you do it!” She whispered and I blushed. I was very aware I did it but I couldn’t stop it. Me and Sam were never together and would never be together he was like a brother but I did used to have a crush on him. He had a girlfriend though and I had to deal with that and I was.

“Shut up Soph.” I muttered, just as Sam turned to look at me.

“I’m gonna head off now, otherwise I’ll miss the bus.” Sam looked at me, and I nodded standing up with him to hug him.

“We’ve gotta get everyone back together before uni.” He smiled at me and I grinned eagerly. It had been so long since we’d all hung out together properly.

“I’ll ask the others and we’ll organise something over Easter maybe?” I suggested and he nodded, embracing me one last time before waving to the others and making his way out of the coffee shop.

“I like Sam, but you guys would never have worked as a couple.” Sophie stated, pointedly looking at Luke who looked up.

“I’m glad we never started anything too, we would’ve argued too much. He’ll always be one of my best friends though.” I admitted and Sophie nodded.

“So you guys are like childhood friends then?” Ash asked curiously and I nodded.

“Our mums are like best friends, I’ve known him for years.” I shrugged, pulling my phone out and putting it on the table in front of me.

“So you’re not like, a couple?” Luke asked me and I shook my head.

“He has a girlfriend at his school, as Soph said, we’d be a shit couple.” I chuckled, only because it’s true.

“So does that mean you’re single?” Luke looked at me, somewhat hopefully.  
“A single pringle.” Sophie joked. “I mean…”

Calum cracked up laughing again at her appalling joke. They’d make a great couple if he could put up with her bad jokes.

Just as Ashton was about to make a comment, a phone started going off from someone’s pocket, the ringtone “She Looks So Perfect”.

I looked at Sophie, assuming it was hers, but when Luke pulled out his phone blushing to answer it, I burst out laughing. Of course he would have his own song as his ringtone.

“Hello?” He answered, standing up from the table as me and Sophie attempted to stifle our laughs.

“Yeah ok Mike, we’ll be back in ten...whatever Mike...no we didn’t...he said what? oh for fuck’s sake...he can’t keep anything to himself...well it’s not a big deal...no Mike! Whatever we’ll be back in ten.” He hung up, walking back to the table a magnificent blush on his cheeks.

“Mike woke up and we weren’t there, apparently we need to get back because Ryan wants us to soundcheck.” Luke told the boys and Ashton sighed dramatically. 

“It’s only 5.” He pouted and Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Don’t doors open at 6?” She reminded him and he sighed again.

“Maybe…” He groaned, moving to collect his things from around him and shrug his jacket on. Luke followed suit and Calum stood up, a frown present on his face.

Sophie and I watched as they did this, unsure of what to do. We didn’t know if they wanted us to follow with them or what.

“I guess you guys don’t really want to come and wait with us. It’ll be quite boring.” Ashton shrugged, as Luke ran a hand through his hair.

“If you give the boys your numbers, we’ll be able to text you and get you backstage after the show if you’d like. I think we want to see you guys later.” Ash smiled and I laughed awkwardly.

“Well that was smooth Ash.” Luke rolled his eyes, moving to pull his phone out of his pocket.

“I’m not even the one who was so desperate for the numbers! Yet I’m the one doing all the leg work!” Ash exclaimed jokingly and Sophie rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out as well. Calum handing his over to her and they swapped, typing each other’s numbers into the phones.

“Here.” Luke held his phone out to me and I looked at him skeptically. 

“You want my number?” I asked him, slightly confused.

“Yeah…” he looked at me, an odd expression on his face. “I know I haven’t exactly been talkative today, but you intimidate me.” He admitted and I frowned even more. That wasn’t how I ever imagined our conversation to go, if anything I thought he would intimidate me.

“Sorry…” I apologised but I didn’t really know why.

“No don’t be. Here’s my phone if you want to keep talking and stuff…” I don’t know why but I grabbed the phone off him, handing him mine and typed my number in, saving it/

I looked back up to hand him his phone back and he was grinning, taking the phone off me and his lip ring glinted in the light.

“Thanks.” I waved him off, grabbing my phone off him and looking back over at Ashton who was stood, a massive grin on his face.

“I feel like I have succeeded here.” He laughed, wrapping his arm around Luke’s neck and pulling his out the door in a headlock, Calum following laughing.

“We’ll see you girls later!” Ashton called, leaving me and Sophie laughing in the middle of Starbucks.


	2. Part 2

Sophie's POV

Hannah and I were waiting outside the venue after the gig when my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Calum’s name flashing across my screen. I was worried we wouldn’t hear from them but it seemed that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Hello?” I answered, aware I had a small smile on my lips.

“Hey, if you guys wanna come backstage, we’re all just hanging out.” He told me and I turned to Hannah, giving her a thumbs up.

“Yeah sure, will they let us in?” I asked, leading the way past the few fans who were still hanging around despite the fact the boys had already been out. We’d taken that opportunity to go to the shopping centre and fixed our makeup and hair. It was now nearly 11pm and I could see Hannah was starting to worry how we were going to get home, but I knew she’d call her mum if she really had to.

“Yeah they should, hang on, me and Luke will come meet you by the door. Are there any fans still around?” He asked me and I could hear him telling Luke to get up in the background.

“About 5 or 6, not many.” I told him and Hannah was looking around warily. I knew she was worried they were judging her, she always thought she was constantly being judged. She was foolish though, because anyone who met her was instantly jealous of her looks, she was stunning. No one could deny it, and anyone who took the time to get to know her said the same about her personality. She was one of the best people I had ever met. I knew that Luke had been intimidated by her when he met her, but like everybody he couldn’t help but be drawn to her. You wanted to be around her, even when she wasn’t speaking. However, when she did talk she became the most frustrating human being. She would constantly annoy me and would say the stupidest things, often telling me stories for the twentieth time. She pissed me off more than anyone but I couldn’t get rid of her and I didn’t really want to.

“Ok, we’re by the door.” Calum told me as we approached the security guard.

“Sorry sweetheart, no go area.” The guard looked down at me and Hannah, not looking particularly sorry.

“It’s alright, they’re with us.” Luke said from behind him, Calum smiling at me with that infectious grin.

“Come on then, quickly.” The guard moved aside quickly and we slipped in past him.

“Hey.” Luke smiled at Hannah and it made me want to face palm when she blushed and looked down at the floor, muttering a quiet hey. In the time between coffee and now, it had finally sunk into Hannah that Luke Hemmings had her number and was potentially interested. We’d had tears, laughter and panic. I was fairly calm about the situation, mainly because someone had to be. Now she was acting all awkward, just like I thought she would, especially now Luke wasn’t acting as awkwardly as earlier. I knew that if they were even going to have a proper conversation going it was going to take a lot of work.

“Hey you.” Calum nudged my shoulder and it made me go a little funny inside.

"Hey." I grinned up at him. "Good show."

"Thanks, it went so well!" Calum exclaimed, leading us through to the dressing room.

"I hope you're all decent!" Luke shouted through the door and I saw Hannah noticeably cringe. Inside there would be more people she'd never met and that was clearly making her uncomfortable.

"We're all nakey!" Ashton's voice boomed through the door and Luke rolled his eyes causing Hannah to giggle.

"You better not be!" Calum told Ashton as he cautiously opened the door, revealing a fully dressed Ashton and a fully dressed crew and Michael.

"You came!" Ashton grinned at me and Hannah and I couldn't help but notice how Luke had his hand hovering protectively around Hannah's back. It wasn't touching her, it was just a small gesture that I was sure even he didn't know he was doing it.

"Of course we did." I smiled at Ash as Calum lead us over to the couch, sitting down and pulling on my hand so I was sat beside him.

"Are you gonna introduce us to each other or am I gonna have to stand here and try and guess their names?" Michael's voice came from the corner, a smirk playing on his face.

"Sophie this is Michael, Michael this is Sophie." Calum informed his friend and Luke did the same with Hannah, a small smile playing on his lips. That boy was already smitten.

"Well I can see why you guys were gone so long." Michael shrugged, full on grinning now.

"We were gone so long because these fuckers are incompetent when it comes to smooth talking pretty girls." Ashton sighed dramatically, shoving a handful of grapes in his mouth.

"I'm not incompetent!" Calum protested from beside me but Luke remained quiet, glancing every now and then at Hannah.

"Don't go over and talk to them Ashton, they won't care about us Ashton, stop trying to get their numbers Ashton." He mimicked Calum's voice, taking it up an octave. I laughed at that, I could imagine that's exactly how the conversation had gone.

" I don't sound like that! And anyways it was Luke who made the biggest fuss." Calum looked over at his best friend who blushed furiously, leading Hannah to the other sofa.

"So what're you girls doing at school?" Ashton asked us, but Hannah and Luke had started a low conversation between themselves, becoming oblivious to the rest of the room.

"Well I'm doing English, Psychology and History. Hannah's doing English, History and Music." I informed them and Calum smiled.

"That's cool! Are you at school in Oxford?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Just outside...about 45 minutes away?" I guessed. I didn't really know how to explain it, my guess was that the boys had never been to this area before.

"So you live kinda far away from here?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Not miles, Hannah lives closer but it's not a really long drive." I admitted, shrugging slightly.

"You going to uni?" Ashton asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah should be, if I get the grades." I chuckled.

"What do you wanna do?" Calum asked me.

"I've applied for a primary teaching degree." I told them and Calum gaped at me.

"As in working with small children?" He looked at me, confused.

"Yes, as in working with small children. Hannah's doing the same." I told him, laughing slightly at his expression.

"That sounds like so much hard work!" He laughed and I nodded. It was going to be but I didn't care.

"It's what I want to do, so it should be fun." I shrugged. 

We carried on talking about things like their American tour and their European tour for about half an hour when Hannah came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"We just missed the last bus back to Chippy." She told me and I groaned.

"You're gonna have to call your dad then." I told her and I watched her wince. She hadn't told her parents she was coming to the concert tonight, she'd told them we were going shopping before going out for dinner for a friend's birthday. I knew if she called them at this time they'd go ballistic.

"They'll kill me." She whispered and I felt sorry for her. Her parents were sometimes too overprotective.

"Hey, can we just interject?" Calum looked at us uncertainly. I nodded, confused.

"We can pay for a taxi if you want." Luke told us and immediately I saw Hannah shake her head.

"I can't ask you guys to do that." She told them and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You didn't. I offered." 

"Luke...it's a lot of money to get back home." She looked at me uncertainly but I honestly didn't know what to do.

"Pay me back then if it's that much of a big deal." He shrugged and I knew exactly what he was saying. If she had to pay him back they'd have to see each other again. That boy was smooth.

"I guess we could do that..." She looked at me and I nodded, moving to stand up and call a taxi.

"I'll go call it." She told me, moving to leave the room.

"Thanks." I smiled at Luke and he shrugged before following her out of the room.

We sat around for 10 more minutes and when the other two hadn't returned, I was starting to get a little worried.

"Where have they got to?" Ash asked, moving to stand up and look out the door before running back in and sitting down, a playful grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him and he looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"I think Luke and Hannah are getting to know each other very well out there." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what was going on.

Luke came sidling back in to tell me that the taxi was waiting outside and I stood up, moving to follow him, Calum standing to go as well.

We met the other two outside and Hannah and Luke were deep in conversation again.

"You know, we've got a day off tomorrow?" Calum scratched the back of his neck nervously and I nodded encouragingly.

"Do you want to possibly meet up? I dunno where is good but I'd really like to see you again." He asked me, looking me in the eye hopefully.

"I'd love to. Why don't you guys come to the pub in Stow? We always go out there on Saturday night and you guys are welcome to join us." I told him and he frowned.

"Nothing in the day?" And I had to laugh at his persistence.

"Well you've got my number, call me." I told him jokingly. "Make it a surprise."

"That sounds like a plan to me." He laughed, pulling me in for a hug. I wasn't ready for it so it took me by complete surprise but I quickly hugged him back. 

I looked back over at Luke and Hannah who were still talking lowly. 

"Can I kiss you?" Calum suddenly asked and I looked back up at him and before I could respond, his lips were on mine, slow and gentle, meaningful.

"I guess you can." I laughed when we broke apart. He grinned at me, his eyes lighting up.

I saw Hannah and Luke pull apart and she jumped into the taxi, looking at me expectantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek quickly before standing aside so I could clamber into the car.

"Yeah, see you." I smirked, slamming the door shut and looking over at Hannah, who had a look on her face that I could only imagine was also on mine.


	3. Part 3

“I’m sorry, I am here.” I called to Johnny who was glaring full force at me when I walked 20 minutes late into work. I had planned on being on time but I got a little distracted in the car with Luke.

“Your car has been outside for nearly half an hour.” Sophie smirked from her seat at the bar.

“Thanks Soph, real helpful.” I rolled my eyes, ducking behind the bar and leaning against it. It wasn’t busy as it was still early and it usually took a while to warm up. 

“So wanna tell me how your date with Calum was today?” I asked her, smirking slightly.

“Wanna tell me why Luke is still in your car?” She raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed.

“He’s calling his mum.” I stood up straighter as a customer came to the bar and ordered their drink.

“It was a good day. We didn’t really do a lot.” She shrugged as I poured the drinks out.

“Well thank you so much for enlightening me.” I replied sarcastically as I slid his drinks over to him and taking the money.

“Well are you going to tell me what you and Luke were doing in the car all that time or…?” She smirked and I got the message. What her and Calum had got up to that day was between them because I sure as hell was not elaborating on mine and Luke’s car session.

“Whatever, you win this time.” I groaned, leaning back against the bar, trying not to get in people’s ways. 

“Do you want a drink?” Calum slid onto the stool beside Sophie and rummaged around for his wallet.

“Well if it isn’t the topic of the hour?” I teased him lightly, moving to go and serve him.

“Huh?” He looked between Sophie and I, confused as we cracked up slightly.

“Nothing. What can I get you?” I smiled at him and he looked even more confused.

“It’s fine. It’s on me.” He looked up at me.

“Cal, note the bar between us and her.” Sophie laughed and he looked down before blushing slightly.

“Two JD’s and Cokes please.” He mumbled and I chuckled, moving to go and pour their drinks.

“Is Luke coming?” He asked me and I nodded, wondering where he’d got to as it had been sometime now.

“He was just on the phone in the car.” I told him, sliding the drinks towards them.

“Liz likes to keep tabs.” Cal chuckled and I smirked just as Luke walked into the pub, moving over to where we were talking and climbing up on the stool.

“Starting to wonder what had happened to you.” Cal poked Luke which just earned him a glare.

“Mum wouldn’t shut up.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“Why have you been ignoring my texts all day? Where are you and Calum? What’s this I hear about a date?” He mimicked what I assumed to be his mum’s voice and I tried not to laugh.

“Bad luck mate.” Calum patted his friend on the shoulder as Luke turned to me.

“Can I get a drink please?” He groaned and I pulled a serious face.

“I’m gonna have to ask you for ID.” I said in the straightest voice I could and it was worth it for the look on his face.

“Are you kidding?” 

“I don’t fancy losing my job Luke, ID or no drink.” I smirked and Sophie burst out laughing.

“That was really mean.” She laughed, smirking at me.

“Come on, it was worth it.” I glanced back at Luke and he had his eyes narrowed at me.

“I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.” He put his head on the bar and I laughed, ruffling his hair.

“What do you want?” I asked him and he glanced up at me.

“Whatever they’re having please.” He pointed at the others and I smiled, moving over to make him his drink.

I looked up as a big group of guys came in through the door, grabbing a table near the back and talking loudly.

“I guess we’re on for a busy one.” Johnny muttered from beside me and I nodded slightly, handing Luke his drink.

“I get the feeling it’s gonna be busy tonight guys.” I looked at Soph and she glanced round the room before shrugging.

“It’s fine, me and Calum can talk and Luke can continue to drool over you.” She teased and Luke blushed a bright red.

“Is the bartender thing doing something for you?” I raised an eyebrow and he just nodded sheepishly. I was about to comment when Johnny called me over to give him a hand.

I spent the next hour pulling pints and barely getting a chance to stop and talk to my friends, constantly being pulled in different directions as people ordered drinks. Since that group had walked in, two more groups of similar size had also appeared, including a group from school but that didn’t bother me too much. To be honest I didn’t have enough time to be bothered.

“Are you not exhausted?” Luke asked me as I walked past him quickly with a drink to hand to the guy beside him. 

“Nope. I’m pretty used to it to be honest.” I shrugged, taking the money and turning to face Luke.

“Hi there princess.” A guy slid into the space beside Luke and leered at me.

“What can I get you?” I rolled my eyes towards him and I took in his drunk demeanor. I’d learnt pretty quickly that I just had to shrug off the creepy admirers that came in. It wasn’t usually too bad but on a night like tonight I knew it was likely to happen.

“Maybe it’s more of a question of what you can give me.” He leaned across the bar and I moved a step back.

“Well what drink can I give you?” I retorted and he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re feisty, I like you.” He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

“Do you want a drink or not?” I asked him, my tone harder.

“How about me and you get a drink afterwards at my place?” He winked at me and I was about to tell him to piss off when I heard another voice speak up.

“How about you piss off dude? She’s clearly not interested.” Luke glared at the man and I saw his knuckles whiten as Sophie laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh I see. You’ve got this guy to keep your bed warm.” The guy mocked Luke and I noticed Calum tense as Luke stood up. The guy wasn’t short, but Luke was tall. He may not have been heavily built but his height made him seem a little more intimidating.

“I think you should fuck off.” He spat at the creepy dude and I cringed. I didn’t like where this was going and I noticed Johnny was watching carefully. 

“Luke…” I warned him, noticing as the guy tensed more and raised his fist. 

“It’s time to get you home Craig.” Another man, grabbed the guy’s arm and pulled him away, smiling apologetically at us.

“That was-” Calum began but I cut him off.

“That was really fucking stupid.” I glared at Luke and he sat back down, looking up at me and I noticed he was shaking slightly and Sophie gave me a look that said “go easy”.

“But kinda hot.” I placed my hands over his and he looked down at his lap, blushing slightly. 

“Thank you.” I told him and he smiled slightly.

“I’d do it again.” He shrugged as I stood up straight. 

“Well, you shouldn’t.” The smile on my lips told him that I was thankful anyway, because I was. It was nice to have someone stand up for me like that. 

“Well, I’ve had enough of this love fest.” Sophie rolled her eyes, and gagged mockingly. “Three shots of tequila.” she smirked and I laughed. Those poor boys had no clue what they were letting themselves in for. 

“I don’t really like tequila…” Luke admitted, but Sophie was having none of it. I rolled my eyes and poured three shots of tequila, passing one to Luke.

“Oh, and don’t forget one for yourself bar keep.” she smirked and I glared at her. I didn’t like tequila. The first time I had ever got drunk it had been with Sophie and we’d polished off nearly a bottle between us. I’d never felt more sick in my life, and ever since I’d vowed I wouldn’t drink it, but somehow every time I went out with Sophie I ended up in a pile on the floor from drinking too much. I wasn’t even sure how it happened. 

“Sophie…” I warned, but she shot me another look and I poured myself a shot. I knew I’d regret it in a few hours when I was pretending I was a walrus…

 

Another hour passed and the noise level rose; I turned up the music and cringed. I hated the music they played in this place. It was generic pop and dance music, and not even good generic pop and dance music. That, and they played the same songs on repeat and after a week of working here I had wanted to kill myself. Three months later and not much had changed. 

“Hannah.” Sophie giggled from her bar stool, she looked like she was about to fall off. 

“Sophie.” I smiled, I’d managed to convince her that I shouldn’t be drinking because I was working, and she’d agreed so long as I got drunk once everyone else had left. 

“Luke and Calum are dancing on the table.” she giggled harder, as she pointed sloppily at the table in the corner. Johnny had put it there with the intention of people dancing on it but I wasn’t sure he intended for two teenage boys to be stripping on it. 

“Luke!” I chided, coming out from my place behind the bar. What was he even doing? He’d got stuck trying to take his t-shirt off, and now he was about ready to fall off the table. Calum on the other hand seemed to find no trouble in stripping, and he was unbuckling his belt by the time I reached him. “Guys, seriously, you can’t do that!” I shouted above the music. 

“Why not?” Luke slurred, finally managing to get his t-shirt off. 

“You’re underage, and this is not a strip club!” 

“But it’s fun!” Calum frowned, and I laughed at his pout. 

“Seriously, come on, get down.” I laughed, pulling both the boys from the table. They followed reluctantly, and I even managed to convince them to both put their clothes back on. I couldn’t deny being a little upset when Luke slid his shirt back on. 

I spent the next few hours trying to convince them all that they’d had enough to drink, even Johnny was getting a little concerned at the state of Sophie, and normally he let her drink until she passed out. 

“I think it’s time for you all to go home.” Johnny suggested, as he ushered us all out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hannah.” he smiled, locking the gate behind us.

“Well, that was fun!” Sophie slurred, leaning against Calum, who could barely support his own weight, let alone Sophie’s. Luke was sat on the floor, head between his knees, trying desperately to keep his stomach from spilling out onto the street. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” I rolled my eyes, pulling Luke from the floor and leading him up the alleyway to Sophie’s front door. 

“I had a lot of fun.” he slurred and I laughed at his sloppy smile. He was just so cute, even when he was drunk, and I wasn’t a fan of drunk people. 

“I did too.” I admitted, flopping him down onto the mattress that Sophie had laid out in the living room. Sophie and Calum had disappeared, and I was worried to go and find them, but then I heard snoring coming from Sophie’s room, and when I poked my head around the door they were both passed out on her bed, tangled up in each other. It was rather adorable, and it would have been cuter if they weren’t both drunk and snoring so loud the windows were vibrating. 

“I’m tired.” Luke slurred as he pulled me on to the mattress next to him.

“Go to sleep then.” I suggested, as I slipped my shoes off my feet and pulled the covers over us. Normally I’d have felt weird about this, I’d only known him a day, but there was something so innocent about the way he pulled me closer that I couldn’t help but feel comfortable with him. 

“Okay.” he mumbled, barely conscious.

 

“Good night.” I whispered as my eyes fell heavy. 

“Night.” he managed before soft snores began to fill the silence, and I was soon following him.

When I woke the next morning it was to the smell of pancakes and the sound of singing. I opened my eyes to find Calum in the kitchen, shirtless, making pancakes.

“You know Sophie is going to kill you if you wake her up right?” I chuckled, sitting up. 

“I’m making pancakes though!” he replied so innocently, as if that would make it okay in Sophie’s mind. I looked at my watch to see what time it was and gawped, it was nine. I never slept this late. 

 

“What are you even doing up?” I asked, surely a teenage boy would lay in if they had the chance?

“I always wake up early if I’ve been drinking.” he shrugged. walking into the living room and handing me a plate of pancakes. 

“I wasn’t even aware Sophie had food in her house.” I laughed. Sophie’s mum never went shopping and that left Sophie to do it, but that would involve her walking somewhere and that wasn’t happening. 

“There’s a store across the road, and I had some m0ney left over from last night. Should I go and wake her up?” he asked.

“At your own peril!” I laughed, but apparently he took that to mean it was a good idea and next thing I heard was groaning and a loud thud. 

“Uh, she fell out of bed.” Calum smirked uncertainly as he walked back into the room.

“I thought she might have killed you.” I admitted, because last time I had tried to wake her up she had smacked me. 

“Nah, is she going to be okay?” he asked as Sophie continued to groan from next door. 

“She’ll be fine! She does this a lot.” I admitted. Just then the door swung open and a very dishevelled looking Sophie walked in. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions and her make up was smeared across her face. She was a mess.

“Morning beautiful.” Calum laughed and Sophie shot him the bird. 

“How are you?” I asked, munching on my pancakes.

“Damn, they smell great.” she grumbled, flopping down on the sofa next to me, and stealing some of my pancakes. 

“Get your own!” I shouted. 

“Shhh. I’m eating.” she grumbled and I rolled my eyes. 

Calum flopped down on the sofa next to Sophie and I was shocked that Luke was still asleep on the floor. 

“We have to go soon.” Calum admitted solemnly, “I should wake Luke up.” he kicked his foot, smacking Luke in the back. I expected him to sit up, but he just groaned and rolled away, falling off the mattress. 

“Oft.” Came a soft groan as he collided with the floor. “Go away!” he mumbled. 

“Luke, we have to go!” Calum called, throwing a pillow at his head.

“I don’t want to!” he replied, burying his head further into the pillow.

“I know how you feel.” Sophie groaned from her seat on the floor. She was unbearable in the mornings...she hated them more than anything and she never made a secret of it. 

“I don’t really want to either, but your mum is texting me and she wants to know why we didn’t make it back last night. We’re supposed to be leaving in an hour.” Calum sighed, pulling himself from his seat, I assumed to go and find his shirt.

“Shit!” Luke shouted, sitting bolt upright. “We need to go! Liz is going to kill me.” he muttered, trying to stand up but stumbling. It took everything I had no to laugh at him. 

“Did you just call your mum Liz?” Sophie asked from the floor. 

“Fuck.” Luke grumbled, “I did. Shit. Man I feel like shit.” 

“Hurry up man we gotta go!” Calum called again as he tried to find his shirt in Sophie’s tip of a bedroom. “Seriously, Sophie, when was the last time you tidied your room? Or did laundry?” Calum laughed as he walked back into the living room and Sophie only groaned. 

“Shut up! You can’t be much better!” she mumbled, pulling herself to her feet. “Do you really have to go?” she pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Sophie.” he frowned, pulling her into a hug. It was weird, they’d only known each other a day, but the seemed to have already fallen into a pattern. It was odd. 

“Are you going to miss me?” Luke smirked, but seemed to instantly regret it as he clutched his head. 

“Yes you idiot!” I laughed. 

“Really?” he seemed shocked. 

“Is it really that surprising?” I asked, noticing Calum and Sophie still stood in the other side of the room in an embrace. 

“I don’t know. I’ve only known you a day, but I guess I’m gonna miss you.” he smiled shyly and it made my heart melt just a little.

“Well, we’ll still be here when you finish, so if you haven’t found another girl to charm, you’re always welcome to come back for another few days.” I teased and his face broke out into a huge grin.

“Not gonna happen, you’re the only girl who I’ll be charming for a while yet.” he laughed, pulling me in for a hug. Even though he still smelt of alcohol and sweat, I inhaled in his scent. For a guy I’d only know for a day, he’d had an astounding impact on me. 

“Dude, we really gotta go.” Cal interrupted as him and Soph made their way to the front door, I pulled Luke along as well, stopping just out in the alley.

“I guess I’ll see you soon then.” I smiled at him and he nodded hesitantly.

“I’ll text you and stuff.” he told me, twisting our hands together. 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from The Luke Hemmings.” I teased him, causing him to roll his eyes at me. “I’ll see you soon.”

He nodded, pulling away as Calum shouted at us to hurry up. I followed him out into the square as Calum got into the car and Luke looked back one last time, moving to get in the car. I waved slightly, but then he quickly turned back around placed a quick kiss on my lips.

“I’ll see you later.” he smirked, before getting in the car and it drove off, leaving me with a huge grin on my face.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" I turned to ask Sophie.

"I don't doubt it." she smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh, she clearly knew something I didn't. "We'll see them again." she assured, turning to go back inside. "Now make me a damn cup of tea."


End file.
